Mark Snow
by Naftie
Summary: A little drabble on Mark Snow. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mark Snow was the CIA's top agents. It was something he, himself, was proud of. It had taken him years of training, loyalty, sweat, blood, tears, torture and bullets to get to where he was. But out of all the things he was proud of; it would be the ability to clean up after the CIA.

One would resent of such a task, but being the one to clean up meant that you were the CIA's last resort. In other words, you were the best of the best. That is something Mark truly prided himself at.

That is, until John Reese came into the picture. While it took Mark years to get where he was, it only took John 4 years to be on the top. Being Kara's partner didn't help either. He didn't have anything against Kara, but her also being one of the top agents and having John under her wing. That didn't sit well with Mark.

For starters, John has been asking questions he shouldn't have. He followed order that he was given, but he would question them. He would question the orders, motives, and missions, anything that seems too vague. Kara had told him to stop questioning the Agency, but the man couldn't stop himself.

Mark knew one of the few ways out of the CIA was to disappear. Or in this case kill or be killed. Since the only way out for top agents was with a bullet, Mark didn't want to be the one to receive the end of it. He was still useful to the Agency, and he would prove it by taking both John and Kara out of the picture.

But he couldn't do it without making it look suspicious. He was the CIA's last resort on cleaning up, but he couldn't do it without orders from the higher ups. He needed a way to make it seem they have been compromised and send them on a mission that no one should come out alive.

It was a shame, really. He liked John very much. They have been on friendly terms, not the best friend type, but it counted. Still, when one threaten the position of the other, one of them had to be taken out, and Marks surely didn't want to be the one.

So when the Ordos mission came out, it was a God-given gift. He immediately volunteered Kara and John, when no one else wanted to go. More so when there was a bird flu going on about, and they didn't want anyone to survive from the mission, not that anyone knew about it. So whatever was inside was too valuable to even retrieve it.

He told John and Kara that they had been compromised; it would make his story more believable. One would take out the other, only to be taken out by the Agency.

His plan worked perfectly. For over a year since the Ordos mission no other agent has come close as Kara and John. Even if they did they weren't like John, they kept their mouth shut.

But now, the CIA knows that John is alive and they want to question him in regarding the Ordos mission. Mark, seeing that he was still one of the top agents, was sent to retrieve him. He couldn't say he was happy about it, he had a perfect plan and John just had to ruin everything and come out of it alive. But he couldn't make it seem that he wanted to kill john, he needed an excuse to kill him.

Now going to New York City, he thought how ironic John, out of all places he could have disappeared to, he chose New York City. A man like John seemed more of a cabin-in-the-wood-Montana guy. But then again, John had always been the type to do things his way.

Evans was a nosy man, but he wouldn't question orders when he received them. He could always order him to lie to the Agency on to why they had to kill John. Now to think of excuses, so many he could use, but he can't do it alone, though.

A cop had gotten to John's case, not much to go on, but he knew she would like to be there when he took John down. He could use her to lure him out. If she would question his motives, he could always lie to her if needed.

After all he was John's best friend. Who would know him better than Mark?

**~POI~**

**So what about it? I noticed there were little Mark Snow's fics, so I decided to break the ice. I tried to go on character with him, but with little on screen action and little info on his character is not much to go on. So please forgive it it's not in character as you would have liked.**

**As usual R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the final part of the story. For now, until S2 comes. And do forgive if this one is not beta. They are both quite busy. I was going through a tough time when I wrote this. Do forgive if it is a bit vague.**

**Enjoy.**

**~POI~**

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' Snow thought angrily. All Evans had to do is shoot Reese. The stupid idiot had a clear shot, and he messed it all up! Now he had to think of a new way to kill Reese. Get Carter back on their side, which shouldn't be much problem, though she will ask for an explanation for the shooting, and search all hospitals, clinics, and morgues within a 20 mile radius. If not, he'll the entire country.

He couldn't have gone far, not with that wound of his. Even though Evans messed up, he did pretty well on the position of the bullet. He'll be in immense pain, and he won't travel far.

Then again, this is John Reese, the man who managed to survive Ordos, and hide from the CIA for over a year.

He'll have to come up with something reliable, something that the Agency wouldn't suspect. He'll take Evans along; he'll keep his mouth shut if he commands him to. If not, he'll kill him too. Which would be a shame, really, he was just starting to warm up to his little partner. Unlike Reese, Evans didn't question much, and follows command without a second thought.

They follow a lead up in Connecticut, a break-in at the veterinary clinic, with Reese's prints on it. Perfect. It's been a couple of weeks with no leads up until now, and he wanted to get there ASAP. It'll be a long trip, but sure a worth one, once he kills Reese.

Time to start a plan and an explanation to the Agency.

**~POI~**

The trip to Connecticut was a complete waste of time. There was a break-in alright, but it wasn't Reese's break-in. Everything seemed off, it was not Reese's style at all. He must have someone do it for him. Threaten them to do it, at least.

Now he had to deal with Ray. The idiot had to go and make a deal with some firefighters or some shit like that, and gets himself arrested. Thankfully, the CIA let him 'clean' up after Ray.

And cleaned up he did. Now off to dispose the body, but he could let the others do that, right now he needed to continue his search for Reese.

**~POI~**

Great, now Donnelly is after Reese. This could complicate things. If he had Carter in his side, then he lost a potential ally. Worse, if he caught Reese, then he would lose his chance to kill him and Reese might talk! That won't do well with him and the Agency might 'retire' him. First things first, he needed to talk to Carter. By now, Donnelly would have reached her, so he needed to keep her far away from Donnelly as possible. A threat would do nicely. He was so close on capturing him; he wasn't going to let some bald-headed FBI agent get in the way.

**~POI~**

Finally! A lead on Reese! A bank account right across a hotel led him here. With a quick report to the Agency, he quickly went to the hotel, with Evans in tow. He quickly made sure of the room he was occupying, and requested not to call him. Saying that he was an old friend, and he wanted to surprise him, and politely asked for the master key.

He couldn't tell them that Reese was a wanted man. It would cause a commotion, and retreating people from the floor would arouse suspicion and therefore lose their chance of surprise. And he was planning a big surprise for him.

They both quickly headed up to the room, and he was excited for this moment. If he could guess correctly, Reese would shoot first, forcing Snow to shoot him, with the high possibility of shooting him in either the heart or in between the eyes.

Making sure Evans was right behind him; Snow used the master key and slowly turned the door knob. Looking around he noticed a wide variety of ammunition, and a very expensive camera. Damn, where the hell did he get all this ammunition?

Noticing the shower turned on, he looked in, most likely taking a shower, good. The sound itself was muffling and the steam forming would use well for cover. God, this is just perfect!

Wait.

No one is here.

'What the hell?' Mark thought. Did he see them coming? Did he run off?

He heard Evans fall to the floor. Snow quickly looked at him. Shot in the back. Dead. Before he could look up, he was shot in the knee.

"ARGH!" he cried out. Wait a minute. There were only two people in the Agency who shot targets in the knees. Reese and –

He heard footsteps. He looked up and saw a woman coming out of the shadows, behind the door.

'Oh no' he thought. Kara. Kara Stanton was alive.

"Hello Mark" she said with a smile. Snow tried not to give her the satisfaction of crying out in pain.

"Have a seat" she mocked, "We have a lot of catching up to do". He glared at her.

Damn it. He was in for it now.

**~POI~ **

**That's it for this one! Sorry if it was a bit vague, but I wanted to write 'in between the gaps', if I may say, or in this case write. Oh, and I still have my poll up with 1 vote to each. I can always write two versions of the story, if any of you like. If not, then please vote. Thanks**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
